


You Can't Hold Me Down

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OC being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have forgotten how unfair the world can be.<br/>Luckily they have each other.  </p><p>Inspired by the lovely Emono's and MaskedPlayer's work Versatile .</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts), [MaskedPlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedPlayer/gifts).



> This was inspired by Emono's and MaskedPlayer's Versatile. I think the charactizations are off but *shrugs* I hope you like this, Emono. Thanks for being such a great friend.

Rooster Teeth was a growing company full of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. The unspoken rule was that you treated everyone with respect, whether they had a knot or not, or you leave. Burnie, Matt, and Geoff made sure to show early on that they had no qualms with letting some dickhead go because he thought he was better than everyone else.

It was one of Gavin’s favorite things about the company. Here was a place he felt safe; comfortable enough to show off his Omega side without having to worry he’ll lose his co-worker’s respect. He was free to loose himself when scenting and then turn around to bark orders when they were getting ready to film. Rooster Teeth was the first place he felt he could show all sides of himself.

The fact he was dating two Alphas, one of which was the company boss, just added to that layer of safety.  

But maybe Gavin got _too_ comfortable with the way things were run around the office. He had forgotten how hypocritical and unfair the outside world could be.

Joseph McCornik reminded him.

~

With the start of the thirteenth season of _Red Vs. Blue_ and upcoming seasons of _RWBY_ and _X-Ray and Vav_ , Rooster Teeth was swamped with work and forced to hire a whole herd of new animators. Per Rooster Teeth style, they were of all status.

Three of the new animators were assigned to _X-Ray and Vav_ , two Alphas and a Beta. There was a mild incident at the start, but Lindsay had pulled them aside and informed (threatened) them that they were to give total respect to the almost all Omega team. Thoroughly cowed, it had been smooth sailing since then.

Except it wasn’t.

It started with small things. One of the new hires, Joseph McCornik who was an Alpha, would slightly turn his back when Gavin started talking. He would never directly talk to Gavin, would only answer questions the Omega had when Ray or Lindsay or _anyone_ else asked.

Once, Gavin walked into Lindsay’s office to talk about their schedule, stopping slightly when he noticed McCornik and her talking. Lindsay had looked up to greet him. Joseph didn’t bother to turn his head.

“What’s up, Gav?”

Gavin had opened his mouth to answer, only to pause when McCornik packed his things and left, calling back to Lindsay “I’ll email it to you later.”

The action had confused Gavin then, but it was soon forgotten.

This continued for awhile, tiny things that faded into Gavin’s mind, the Omega simply not noticing. It was Ray who finally pointed out that something was up.

“What the fuck is his problem?”

Gavin looked up from his phone, frowning at the other Omega. “What’s wrong, X-Ray?”

“McCornik.” Ray grunted. At Gavin’s confused look, Ray explained further. “And whatever his problem with you is.”

“He has a problem with me?” Gavin asked, looking back at the door the Alpha had retreated through.

“Apparently.” Gavin gave him a disbelieving stare and Ray snorted. “You mean you haven’t noticed?”

“No?”

“He ignores you man.” Ray exclaimed. “Completely dismisses you. Acts like you don’t exist.” Ray lowered his voice, leaning in closer to the other. “Fess up. What did you do?”

“I don’t know. Nothing?” Gavin replied, raking his brain for _something_. A dumb comment he made, some way he acted that offended the other. Not coming up with anything, he shrugged. “Beats me. Maybe you’re imagining it.”

“I know I’m not because Lindsay’s mentioned it too.” Ray pointed out. “You should ask him. I really don’t want to have to deal with conflict down the road because you were an asshole and didn’t realize it.”

“Ray!” Gavin whined but both Omegas were smiling. “I don’t know. You know I don’t like to confront people and besides. There’s really been no issues so far.”

“If you say so.” Ray stood up, stretching and gathering his bag to leave. “I know it would drive me nuts if I knew someone didn’t like me but I had no idea why.”

It did bother Gavin.

Now that Ray had brought it to his attention, Gavin couldn’t stop noticing. McCornik would never _never_ look at him directly, always off to the side. When he had to answer Gavin, it was short sentences, like he couldn’t get done talking to the Omega fast enough.

Gavin usually didn’t care what others thought of him, but when he had no idea why the Alpha was acting this way around him? It bugged him. It bugged him a lot. And Ray was right. Better figure out what the problem is now and try to fix it before it became a bigger issue down the road.

Which is why, later that night after almost everyone had gone, Gavin cornered McCornik in a room.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Hmm?” And dammit, he was doing it again. Looking off to the side and not at Gavin.

“To make you mad. Did I do something wrong to make you mad at me?” Gavin clarified, trying to keep his irritation down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Alpha was shifting through the papers he held, eyes every so often flicking up.

“Really? Because everyone else seems to.” Gavin folded his arms and tried to take up as much of the door way he could, hoping to convey that no one was leaving till they had this talk. “You’re even doing it now, advoiding me like I’m the bloody plague.”

McCornik shifted his weighted and bit his lip, weighing his options. “It’s not you,” He began slowly. “But it does involve you.”

Gavin scowled. “Stop being so cryptic and just tell me.”

Joseph sighed. “I’m just not comfortable with the way you’re treated.”

“The way I’m treated?” Now Gavin was confused. “How am I treated? And by who?”

“Just, you know. The poor way your “boyfriends” treat you.” McCornik was, finally, glancing at him now.

“What the bloody fuck are you talking about?” Gavin snarled, small canines flashing. This was not going at all how he thought it would. He didn’t take kindly to the suggestion that his boyfriends were treating him anyway but amazingly.

“Oh come on, Free. We both know you’re not as stupid as you act. You have to have some inkling of what they’re doing.”

“Obviously not so why don’t you just fucking tell me-“

“You’re a stand in.”

That stopped Gavin short. “A-a what?”

“A stand in.” McCornik repeated slowly. As if it was because Gavin just wasn’t understanding and not because the Alpha was making _no_ _damn sense_. “You’re a stand in Omega.”

“What-no I’m not. What are you on about?” Gavin was angry, sure, but his heart was pounding more in fear than anything else. Because he had feeling, a stupid-no good-gut wrenching feeling, and he didn’t want McCornik to continue.

But the Alpha couldn’t hear his thoughts and he wasn’t so sure that even if the other could he would stop. “The signs are all around you, Free. I’ve heard the rumors, about how Haywood goes against his status and submits to Burnie.” If Gavin hadn’t been reeling from what the Alpha was saying he might have noticed the slight disgust in McCornik’s voice. “If that’s true than Burns doesn’t need you. He has his Omega. But no matter how much Haywood plays at it, he’s not an Omega. He has Alpha instincts and needs.”

“Which is why they need you.” McCornik was fully looking at him now, dark eyes pinning down the Omega. “Because you’re a good boy and will take Haywood’s knot whenever they ask, won’t you?” He was moving closer but Gavin couldn’t move away. He was stuck, by the Alpha’s words and his own insecurities that he tried so so _hard_ to bury. A hand reached up to cup his cheek. He flinched and McCornik cooed at him. “You think that by being a hole for the two to rut in will make them love you. And you believe them when they tell you that it does. That’s why I avoided you. Because I couldn’t stand to see you be so blissfully happy when it’s obvious to everyone else that they’re just using you.”

“Th-that’s-“Gavin had to clear his throat, wet his lips. “That’s not true.” He whispered.

“Isn’t it?” McCornik leaned down, lips right by the other’s ear. “You must know. You must. Two Alphas loving _you_? Why, if it’s not because they’re using you?”

Gavin wrenched himself away. “You’re wrong. They love me more than because I slick.” The Omega was shaking and he hated himself for it. He knew Ryan and Burnie love him. They-they said they did.

“Maybe Ryan.” McCornik conceded, making sure to crowd back in Gavin’s space. “But Burnie? He started a fucking company. What have you done to earn his love? Filmed stuff? Yeah, that’s enough to get his attention.” The Alpha rolled his eyes. “Please. What does an Alpha like that need with some big nosed kid from England that had to force himself into his life to even be noticed?”

“Stop it. Stop it.” Gavin pleaded, shrinking in on himself. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

McCornik stared at him before shrugging, backing away. “If you say so. Just my opinion, I suppose. You were the one that wanted to know, remember.” The Alpha gathered his things and walked out, making sure to brush his shoulders against Gavin’s. “From where I’m standing, you’re just a stand in Omega.”

Gavin stood in that barely lit room for a long time-long enough that _Miles_ told him to go home- thinking and thinking and thinking.

He knew McCornik was wrong, that Ryan and Burnie loved him and not just because he was some Omega to spend ruts with. But McCornik had hit a sore spot. Those thoughts were always in the back of his mind, maybe not exactly what the Alpha had said, but something along those lines. That his two Alphas were too good for him. Lovely Ryan who was so handsome and strong and that all the Omegas fawned over. And Burnie who was so sweet and understanding.

Gavin knew he wasn’t the perfect Omega. He wasn’t like Ray, submissive and pretty and innocent with a scent that begged to be lapped at the source. Nor was he like Michael, who was mouthy but could moan like a good bitch and bend over well for Alphas (he lives with Geoff, he’s heard the noises).

Gavin wasn’t like either of them. He wasn’t overly submissive, even in bed. He always found a chance to talk back or be sarcastic. How many times has he been compared to Ryan, who was a god damn Alpha? How many times has Burnie complemented Ryan at how much better he was at being an Omega than Gavin?

_What does an Alpha like that need with some Omega who forced himself into his life?_

Gavin didn’t get a wink of sleep that night.

~

Ryan was worried.

Gavin had been acting weird all week. Talking less, not acting like his usual goofball self. Spending less and less time with his Alphas. It had Ryan concerned.

Of course Gavin was being stubborn about it and refused to admit that something was wrong. He’d always wave the Alpha off whenever Ryan asked, forcing a smile with an “I’m fine.” The heavy bags under his eyes and his wilted scent said otherwise.

Ryan kept watch over him out of the corner of his eye as he edited, noting the way his shoulders sagged and his head bobbed like the Omega was going to fall asleep at any time. Michael seemed to notice too.

“Hey, boi. You said we’d have lunch today?” The Omega commented, poking his friend.

Gavin straightened with a start. “Huh? Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course boi. Anything for my boi.”

Michael frowned as he watched the other rub at his eyes. “You ok? You don’t have to if you’re too tired.”

“Nah, I’m fine.” Gavin promised with a quick smile. He stood up, scooping up his wallet and phone. “Same place as usual?”

Michael still had a frown but he was moving with the other towards the door. “Actually, this new place opened up that I wanted to try-“

Ryan slumped in his chair when the door shut close. Gavin hadn’t given him his usual kiss on the cheek that the Omega did whenever he left without one of his mates. Just another sign that something was wrong.

The Alpha startled when there was a tap on his shoulder. Ray was standing above him, motioning for Ryan to take off his headphones. Ryan did with a tired “Yeah?”

“You looked down, man. Wanted to make sure you’re ok?”

Ryan sighed. “No. Something’s wrong with Gavin but he refuses to tell me.” Ryan ran a hand through his hair. “I want to make him feel better but he keeps pushing me away. I’ve talked about it to Burnie and we’re both worried.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed he’s been down lately.” Ray said.

“You have?” At Ray’s nod, Ryan gave a small smile. “Well, at least I know it’s just not me overreacting.”

“He hasn’t said anything at all about what could be bothering him?”

Ryan shook his head. “No. All I know was that he was fine Sunday when he left my house. And now he’s not.” Ryan tried to think what could have changed between then. “Geoff did say he came home really late Monday.” Ryan mused.

“Something must have happened Monday then.” Ray said, shifting his weight and ticking off the times he saw the British Omega. “He was fine when we recorded that GTA Let’s Play and the three GOs we did.”

“We had lunch with Burnie and he was fine then.” Ryan said, leaning back in his chair. “He had left to talk to Gus about the podcast but he had come back fine.”

“Then we had a meeting with the animators for _X-Ray and Vav_.” Ray perked up and snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah. I talked to him about talking with one of the Alpha animators who had been ignoring him. I wonder if he actually did it.”

“Ignoring him? Well if Gavin found out why maybe if affected him.” Ryan bit his lip, thinking it over. “Couldn’t help to talk to the guy and see what happened. What was his name?”

“Joseph McCornik. Big guy, black hair brown eyed. Smells like hot concrete.” Ray scrunched his nose up.

Ryan laughed and thanked the Omega before heading out to find this Joseph McCornik.

~

Ryan found him eating lunch at his desk. “I’m sorry to bug you but are you McCornik?”

The other Alpha looked up, nodding. “Yeah. You’re Ryan Haywood, right?”

“Right.” Ryan held his hand out for a shake and couldn’t help but notice that Ray was right. There was something road-worky about his smell. Ryan shoved his hands in his pocket, rocking on his heels. “I’m sorry to ask this, but did Gavin Free talk to you about anything. He’s been acting off recently and I’m trying to find out why.”

“Oh.” Some emotion flashed across Joseph’s face but it was too fast for Ryan to make out what it was. “Yeah we just talked about some issues but I thought everything was fine now.”

Ryan shook his head. “He’s been tired and sluggish lately. Can I ask what you talked about?”

“Well.” Joseph said, standing up and walking around his desk towards Ryan. The Alphas posture was so relaxed that it shocked Ryan when, suddenly, there was a hand in his shirt and he was being pushed back against the desk. All the air left him in one big gasp, his eyes shutting briefly in pain. When he opened them, his entire vision was filled with McCornik. “I just told him the truth. About how you’re using him because your instincts need to.”

Ryan tried pushing the other off him. McCornik didn’t budge. When Ray had said he was big, he meant he was _big_. Tall and thick, all muscle. There was no way Ryan was going to be able to move, especially not with the way he was positioned. “What the hell?” He snarled.

“See, I know Alphas like you. And I know Omegas like Gavin. They forget their place, think its ok to go outside what nature intends for them.” McCornik’s eyes were boring into him and Ryan didn’t want to admit that there a was quiver of fear low in his stomach. McCornik pushed harder against him. “ _Omegas_ are the ones who are supposed to be knotted. Not Alphas.”

“It’s none of your fucking business what we do.”

“It is when you’re disgracing your status.” McCornik pulled back, eyes looking Ryan up and down. “Fucking disgusting what you’re doing. And then allowing an Omega to talk back, to give orders. I watch your videos. It’s your duty as his Alpha to put him back in his fucking place.”

“I don’t because I’m not some fucking knothead.” Ryan started struggling harder. “And you don’t. Get. To talk. About my mate like that.” Finally, he was able to push the other off.

McCornik rolled his eyes. “I’m only saying the truth. Besides, what are they going to do? Fire me? With how much work it would put on everyone else? Please.”

“If you think I’m not going to Burnie and Lindsay about this then you’re damn stupid.” Ryan growled, storming out.

McCornik’s shout of “That’s right, run crying to your Alpha” followed him.

~

_Run crying to your Alpha._

Ryan had been standing in front of Burnie’s door for five minutes, hands twisting and those words running through his head.

 _I’m not running to my Alpha._ He tried to reason with himself. _I’m going to my boss to report discrimination. He just happens to be my Alpha mate._

 _Besides, what does it matter? It doesn’t. Not at all. He doesn’t get to say what is and isn’t ok for Alphas and Omegas._ But still Ryan couldn’t bring himself to knock.

 _Come on, you can’t let him get to you like this._ Because he was, letting McCornik into his head. Ryan had thought he had gotten over being shy about his Alpha kink. Burnie was a big help, one of the few Alphas that would indulge him, even seemed to like it.

What McCornik said about Gavin was bullshit, Gavin was perfect as he was and didn’t need to be the submissive Omega McCornik thought he should be. Ryan loved him as he was. But was he right about Ryan? Was Ryan a disgrace?

Did Ryan disgust his mates?

The door opened and Ryan took a step back. Burnie stood there, scowling at him. “Are you going to come in or what? I’ve been waiting five minutes for you.”

“N-n-no, I mean…actually I was just leaving.” Ryan stuttered out.

Burnie sighed, grabbing his mates arm and pulling him into his office. “It’s fine. You know you can always come and visit me.” Burnie sat in his chair, leaning back to look at Ryan. “So what’s up?”

Ryan bit his lip. “Now that I think about it, it’s not that important.”

Burnie frowned, leaning closer and taking a deep whiff. Ryan smelt distressed and agitated. Nervous. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing, nothing. I-I just wanted…to say hi.” Ryan said, hating that he couldn’t tell Burnie. _Damn it, damn it. Why was he letting this get to him?_

“Now you’re starting to sound like Gavin.” Burnie tried to joke. Ryan flinched and it did not escape the Alpha’s notice. “I know somethings wrong. You might as well just tell me.”

“I-I. It’s-I mean-ugh, I don’t know-“Ryan was trying to explain but he kept tripping over his words and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks in embarrassment.

For the second time that day, he was pushed against a desk, this time more pleasant than last. Burnie had moved while Ryan had been flubbing his word, not noticing the other Alpha getting closer. Burnie purred, leaning closer to nose at Ryan’s neck. His rich wine scent flooded Ryan’s nose, calming the man, brain starting to get fuzzy.

“Shh.” Burnie cooed. He nosed at the other’s scent gland, trying to draw out the other’s warm scent. “Tell Alpha what’s wrong.”

Ryan whimpered, eyes fluttering. “Bur-Burnie. Alpha.” He moaned.

“Alpha’s here. I promise to make everything better. But you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

Ryan closed his eyes, taking deep breaths of his mate’s scent. Feeling more calmed he opened his eyes to stare up at the other Alpha. “Ray and I were discussing Gavin and what could be wrong with him and Ray mentioned that he was having problems with an Alpha animator. I went to talk to him and,” Ryan hesitated and Burnie nipped at his neck. Sucking in a sharp breath, he continued. “He confessed that he had told our Omega that we were using him.” Burnie growled, making Ryan chitter to try and calm him down. “And-and he said that what we do, what I want, is…is…”

“Is what?”

“Disgusting.” Ryan whispered. He blushed, feeling ashamed that he felt ashamed. “He-he said that I’m going against my status and embarrassing Alphas.”

Burnie could feel his temper rising but he was quick to push it down in order to attend to his mate. “Shh, shh. He’s wrong, you know he’s wrong.”

“I know. I know. It’s just-he brought some things up, you know.” Ryan admitted.

“I figured, baby.” Burnie started rubbing small circles along Ryan’s hip bones. “You want to scent for a bit? Then I’ll deal with the bastard and you can find our Omega.”

Ryan smiled and buried his nose in Burnie’s curly hair. “I’d love that.”

~

The door opened and Joseph stuck his head through the door. “Mr. Burns? You wanted to see me.”

“Yes.” The words were clipped. “Sit down.”

Joseph carefully sat down, warily watching the other Alpha staring at him.

“You know what this is about?” Burnie asked, making sure to not break eye contact.

Joseph straightened his back. “I do. And I do not apologize for it.”

“Good.” Burnie snarled. “I wouldn’t want your half-assed apologies anyway.”

“Then why are you wasting my time? I have a lot of stuff to do.”

Burnie shook his head. “Not anymore. You’re done. I want you gone by one.”

“What?” McCornik stood up. Burnie did the same. “You can’t fire me.”

“I can and I did. You can’t honestly think I wouldn’t fire you after what you did to my mates.”

“Because I stated my opinion? You can’t fire me because of that. That’s against the law.”

“Your ‘opinion’ has hurt two of my employees. I’m the boss, I can do whatever I want. I want you gone by one.”

“Fine. I don’t want to work for your shitty company anymore anyways. But don’t you think for a second that I’ll won’t sue you for everything you got for wrongful termination.”

“You want to sue me? You want to sue me?” Burnie stalked forward, going toe to toe with the other. “Fine, go ahead. But I’m warning you. You’re shaking the hornets’ nest. Because you messed with my mates and if there’s one thing I’ll spend all the time and money in the world fighting for, it’s them.”

Joseph made no comment, but he did shrink back before leaving.

Burnie sighed. He had a lot to get done, but the first and most important is taking care and healing his mates.

~

Ryan had searched for Gavin everywhere. He found him sitting on the sidewalk in front of their building. “Hey.” Ryan said softly. “What are you doing out here?”

Gavin shrugged.

Ryan sighed, sitting down next to him. “I know about McCornik.” Gavin stiffened and Ryan quickly put an arm around his shoulder to bring him closer.

“He say anything to you?” Gavin asked.

“He said a lot to me. All of it untrue.” The scenting with Burnie had done a lot for him, pushing his worries away. “He’s an asshole, Gavin, with backwards ways of thinking.”

Gavin was silent for a long time before letting himself relax against the Alpha. “Am I a good Omega?”

Ryan felt his chest tighten, hating how _unsure_ Gavin sounded. “The best.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, you know.” Gavin mumbled.

Ryan pulled back to get a clear view of him. “Who says I’m lying?”

“I’m not a good Omega. Not like Ray or Michael or Lindsay or-“

“No. Maybe not like them.” Ryan agreed. “But that doesn’t make you bad. You can’t compare yourself to others like that. You’re Omegan in your own way, just like Ray is in his or Lindsay is in hers.”

“But you and Burnie deserve the best. That’s not me. I wouldn’t blame you guys if you really were using me.”

Ryan forced the Omega to look at him. “Gavin David Free, is that what you think? That we’re using you?”

Gavin hunched his shoulders, a chitter in the back of his throat at being faced with an angry Alpha. “No? Maybe? McCornik said you were and I know I shouldn’t listen to him. But I can’t help it. Like I said, you guys deserve a better Omega.”

“Gavin.” Ryan gently forced the Omega’s head up with a finger under his chin. “Gavin, no one deserves anyone. We want _you_. We need _you_. Our gorgeous and frustrating Omega. You wouldn’t be you if you acted subservient.” Ryan leaned in to brush a kiss against his lips. “We don’t want some Omega. We want Gavin.”

“Even if I’m not the conventional Omega?” Gavin asked, moving closer to get more kisses.

“Especially if.” Ryan promised before taking Gavin’s mouth completely.

They ended up laying down, Ryan’s bigger form covering Gavin’s.

“The problem” Ryan began, lapping at Gavin’s neck and drowning in that flora scent. “With McCornik-and he had you thinking the same-is that he’s all about statues and the boundaries that separate them. To him, you should only stay in those boundaries. What McCorniK doesn’t seem to understand is that this-us-isn’t about Alphas and Omegas and who can knot who. This is about a Burnie, a Ryan, and a Gavin, all loving each other.”

“Even if I never wanted to be knotted again for the rest of my life, I would still love Burnie. I’m in love with the man, not the status.” Ryan leaned down to brush a kiss against Gavin’s forehead. “So how about we forget about McCornik completely. I’ll make your favorite meal and teach you how to present probably and you can help me get lubed up and we’ll surprise Burnie with his two, needy Omegas. How’s that sound?”

Gavin smirked. “Sounds like a lovely evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
